Two Guys, One Raven
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven's heart tells her " Beastboy" but her powers tell her " Speedy". The Teen Titans create a third team in a new city. It's members? Raven Beastboy and Speedy. It's enemies? You'll have to read to find out! Drama? Of course! T for Teen Titans!


Okay so i will use a lot of locations in this story so should get them straight first. Jump city is where the original titans are so let's say that's where San Francisco is. And steel city, where titans east is located, steel city is a nickname for Pittsburg so let's say steel city is where Pittsburg is. And I needed a town to be right in the middle of those two but the only superhero town in the area I wanted was blue valley which isn't as big as I was thinking so I made up Middle City. I'm not good at making up names. Anyways here's the story:

A dark man in a mask and outfit that covered everything but a single eye stood outside a gas station somewhere in Midwestern America. It was pouring rain and pitch black but the man was not phased.

He had tall build with large biceps and a six pack outlined with weapons at his dispense. He was watching the sliding glass doors patiently.

The clock above the register said it was eleven at night. There were only three cars there. One belonged to the man at the register, one to a woman getting gas and another to someone getting a midnight snack from the station's small convenience store. Not one of them saw the man there, it being so dark.

The man was still waiting as if he knew something was going to happen.

"Aaaaaahh!" the woman getting gas shrieked. The man at the register ran outside when he heard her. The gas hose was twirling around in the air spitting out blobs of red and purple goo. The blobs were inching together, forming one large mass. The dark man with the mask stepped forward into the dim lights of the gas station. The register man grew even more frightened when he saw the dark man.

"you!" the man said in awe, " I know you! I seen you on tv! Your-"

" I am." the man said before lunging forward at the horrified man.

(((...)))

Raven woke up with a headache on the left side of her head. I need to meditate, she thought and got out of bed and nearly fell over in pain. Strangly, this was not something that was abnormal. Ever since she and Beastboy started dating she needed to work twice as hard to keep her emotions in check. The pain was a side affect of all the extra meditation and concentration she had to do.

Although the headaches disrupted her life, she only saw it the price she had to pay to be in a relationship. After fifteen minutes of medition Raven was feeling better. She showered and was brushing her teeth when someone knocked on her door. Thinkin it would be Beastboy she used the happiest voice she could get into and said" who is it?"

"Its Dick." The voice said.

Raven's face went red from embarassment, but she knew her leader understood. " come in." she said.

He entered in full uniform, hair spikey, eyes hidden. He said, "we need to talk about something."

he sat down on her bed so that Raven would know it was something serious. "okay, what?" she asked.

he sighed, " Ive been in close contact with Karen lately and weve both decided that things are going good and crime is at an all time low, but only in our two citites. In towns like say Middle City, crime is high and there is no one there besides the police to protect the people. with that in mind Karen and I have decided to organize a third titans base in Middle City."

Raven could see where this was going so she asked " Where do i fit in in this?"

" well, were going to split into two teams of three and one of four. Our base will be home to Starfire and I, Mas, and Menos. Karen will stay in Steel City along with Aqualad and Cyborg will move there too to be a part of that team. And we decided that You, Gar, and Speedy will make up the Middle City Titans." he finished. Raven just stared at the floor. Robin waited impatiently tapping his foot. "What are you thinking?"

" I dont know." Raven said, "i dont know whether i should be celebrating or angry or sad. i have questions, like why only you and Bee made the decisions about all this or why you put certain people on these teams together." she tensed on the word "certain".

"we chose you Beastboy and Speedy for Middle city because you three have the widest variety of abilities. it wouldnt make sense to have me and speedy or starfire and Bumble bee on the same team because we have similar abilities." Raven stayed silent, "what are you thinking now?" Robin asked.

" i still dont know what to feel but i guess i have no objections."

immediately after she said this Beastboy burst through her door, doing his victory dance. " Yeah!" he shouted, "Raven this will be so much fun! Plus we stay together!" he pulled Raven off her bed and tried to get her to do the dance with him, without success. Robin sat back and watched to akward couple happily, glad that they were glad they were going to Middle City.

(((...)))

But in Steel City Bumblebee was having trouble with Speedy.

"why do Robin and Star get to play house with the twins and you , cy and , aqua get to be the mature group like you want and i have to be with the wicked witch and her flying monkey?" he complained.

" we wanted to have a variety of talent on each team. You should be happy, your going to be a part of the most powerful team of titans." she explained.

" and what if i say no?" he said Karen folded her arms,

" you will say yes or you're out." she threatened.

Roy decided to change his tactics, and putting on his best puppy dog eyes ( although he was wearing his mask) he said " Please don't put me through this, Bumblebee!" he got on his knees and grabbed her feet, "I'll do anything!" he begged.

"Sorry Roy, but it's been decided." she pulled her feet away and left with that mmmm hummmm swagga.

(((...)))

Back at Jump City, Raven was in her room meditating, or at least trying to. It was a little hard with Beastboy popping in every second to see if she was done. This was a double blow because she actually wanted to quit meditation to do anything with him. Curse her cursed self!

Her door slid open halfway. Gar poked his head in, "Just checking." he said with a grin.

"sometimes I feel more like your mother than your girlfriend." she said and gave him a glimpse of a smile before she used her powers to close the door on him.

(((...)))

Back in steel city, Roy was already scheming his way out of this situation. His initial plan involved paint and hard boiled eggs, but then he came up with a better idea. His new plot was targeted at his soon-to-be teammates. Yes, he thought, this was going to be much easier than expected. Much, much easier... (((!)))

So I typed this up with my iPod touch originally and it showed up as one big paragraph but I figured out how to code things in HTML so I was able to make it look normal and I fixed it.


End file.
